Fallout 4
Fallout 4 is a post-apocalyptic role-playing game developed by Bethesda Game StudiosUser blog:Ramallah/Todd Howard breaks silence on new Fallout game and published by Bethesda Softworks. It is the fifth major installment in the ''Fallout'' series (eighth overall), and was released on Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One on November 10th, 2015, except in Japan, where it was released on December 17, 2015, due to the need to censor some footage and references to atomic war, while still keeping the plot intact.Bethesda on Japanese releasedate Setting and story The player is the Sole Survivor of Vault 111, who emerges 210 years to the day and time after the Great War. Prior to this, there is a brief period of gameplay during the pre-War era showing the player living with their spouse and child. The game takes place in Boston, Massachusetts. Famous local landmarks like the Paul Revere Monument, the [[USS Constitution|USS Constitution]], as well as the Massachusetts State House with its unique Golden Dome are included in the game world. Other notable locations that make an appearance in the game are Scollay Square, renamed Goodneighbor, Bunker Hill, and Fenway Park, which is renamed Diamond City. The events of Fallout 4 occur in 2287; a decade after Fallout 3 and six years after the events of Fallout: New Vegas. The setting also includes mountains, coastal regions, the outskirts of the city and the downtown Boston area. A large and still inhospitable nuclear blast site called the Glowing Sea is to the southwest. The starting area in the northwest contains low level enemies and is relatively safe, but the enemies get progressively tougher towards the southeast area of the map. The game features just over 111,000 lines of dialogue, more than all of the dialogue in Fallout 3 and The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim combined.https://twitter.com/BethesdaStudios/status/639485780805578752/photo/1 Gameplay The gameplay is largely similar to that of Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas, with the ability to switch from first to third-person view. Additional features include a split-piece armor system (reminiscent of the armor system in The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind), base-building, a dynamic dialogue system, an in-depth crafting system that makes use of every lootable object in the game as a source of raw material and more. Enemies such as mole rats, mirelurks, raiders, super mutants, deathclaws, and ghouls return to the series. The player character, the Sole Survivor, accesses the in-game menus through a Pip-Boy to manage statistics, maps, data, and items. Players can also find game cartridges with retro themed mini-games which can be played on the Pip-Boy. Another returning gameplay feature is the Vault-Tec Assisted Targeting System (V.A.T.S.), which can play a critical part in combat. While using V.A.T.S, real-time combat is slowed down, and action is played out from varying camera angles in a computer graphics version of "bullet time." Attacking in V.A.T.S. costs action points, limiting the number of actions available at a time, and the player can target specific body areas for attacks to inflict specific injuries; headshots can be used for quick kills or blinding, legs can be targeted to slow enemies' movements, and opponents can be disarmed by shooting at their weapons. A new equipment system allows a wide variety of upgrades and customization for weapons and armor. Unlike the previous two Fallout games, weapons and armor do not deteriorate with use and no longer require constant maintenance. A new feature to the series is the ability to build settlements. Within the boundaries of a settlement, players can scrap objects and structures for resources and use them to build their own structures, including housing, vegetable gardens, defenses, stores, and crafting stations. Each settlement can also connect to others by Brahmin caravan, which then share resources. Towns can be powered with electricity, using a dynamic power line system, as well as equipped with water pumps and crops/gardens to keep a steady income of food and drink. Merchants and non-player characters can inhabit player towns and help keep the settlements running as a community. Players can build various defenses around their settlements, such as turrets, guard towers, and traps, to defend the settlements from raids and attacks. Skills have been removed, replaced with a 7x10 perk chart. At each level-up, the player can acquire a new perk, each with prerequisites based on SPECIAL attributes and level, and most have multiple tiers. A consequence of the new advancement system is that there is no hard level cap, allowing players to experience a little more freedom when it comes to exploring and combat. The player may continue playing even after they have finished all of the main quests, a feature returning from Broken Steel, which allows players to experience the aftermath of their decisions. There are plenty of side quests to pursue, many of which can also be experienced after the main story ends. Development Initially, in 2004, Bethesda Softworks licensed from Interplay Entertainment the rights to create and publish three Fallout games (Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas and Fallout 4). Later, in 2007, Bethesda purchased the entire franchise, and Interplay licensed back from Bethesda the rights to a ''Fallout'' MMORPG. The legal dispute is now over, with Bethesda Softworks and its in-house development studio retaining the rights to all of the Fallout franchise, including an MMO. In 2009, Bethesda's Pete Hines said, "The whole reason we went out and acquired the license and that we now own Fallout is that we clearly intended to make more than one." He also added, "This is not something we're going to do once and then go away and never do it again. When that will be or how long that will be God only knows, but we acquired it specifically because we wanted to own it and develop it and work on it like we do with The Elder Scrolls."Fallout 4 Planned News Development began right after Fallout 3 s release, in 2008. The game had minor development due to Skyrim being developed at the same time. After Skyrim was released in 2011, Fallout 4 became the primary project for Bethesda. Release date Todd Howard revealed in an August 2010 interview with Eurogamer that Bethesda was working on two projects; one had been in development for two years (beginning after Fallout 3 was released), and the other was still in pre-production.Todd Howard interview on Eurogamer.net It is now known that the title farther along in development was The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, while Fallout 4 was title in pre-production. On January 9, 2013, the voice actor behind Three Dog (Erik Todd Dellums) was given permission by Bethesda to hint towards his appearance soon. On his Twitter account, he stated, "To all my #Fallout3 and #ThreeDog fans: There may be more of the Dog coming! Fingers crossed!"Twitter Todd Dellums However, in July of the same year, Dellums tweeted that the game he is working on is not being produced by Bethesda Softworks, therefore, it was not the anticipated new Fallout title.Twitter Todd Dellums Bethesda Game Studios announced on Bethblog on April 15, 2013, that they had completed all new content for Skyrim and were moving the studio's attention to an as of yet unknown title that had previously been in pre-production since 2010. Although Bethesda Softworks did announce The Evil Within during the same week, it was developed by another studio and had no direct impact on the project Bethesda Game Studios was working on. Todd Howard was interviewed on Rock, Paper, Shotgun on February 18, 2014, and said that a new game announcement would be very far away. "We don’t a timeframe for our next game announcement," he said, "but I think it’s gonna be a while." He was described as "forever positive" and enthused that "PC is resurgent." "Skyrim did better than we've ever done on PC by a large, large number. And that's where the mods are. That feeds the game for a long time. And it's exciting that the new consoles are very PC-like. That opens up avenues for us going forward to do things that we've wanted to do in the past. There are kind of random ideas we're working on right now, and it's like, 'Wow, I think there's potential here to do some really cool stuff,'" he said.Rock paper shotgun A countdown timerCountdown timer on June 2, 2015 was set on Bethesda's Fallout website on June 2, 2015, expiring the next day at 10:00 AM EDT. On June 3, seconds before 10:00 AM EDT, the ''Fallout 4'' trailer was released on YouTube. The Fallout website also debuted in full Fallout 4 style, including a working teaser phone number, previously used during the Fallout 3 release.Article on Engadget.com Bethesda's first ever E3 showcase took place on June 14, 2015, at 7 PM PST. The E3 showcase was streamed on YouTube and Twitch. Bethesda revealed gameplay footage including combat, a refined VATS system, a new crafting system, concept art and a release date, which was confirmed to be November 10, 2015. A major new feature shown during the press conference was the ability to craft and deconstruct settlements. Fallout 4 was successfully released on November 10, 2015, having been shipped 12 million copies to meet day one demand.VG247 report on Fallout 4 sales Trailers Fallout 4 - Official Trailer Fallout 4 – The Wanderer Trailer Fallout 4 - Launch Trailer Products Pip-Boy Edition The Pip-Boy edition of Fallout 4 features: a wearable Pip-Boy that can, according to a Forbes article, hold the iPhone 6, iPhone 5/5s, iPhone 4/4s, Samsung Galaxy S4, the Samsung Galaxy S5 and many other smartphones using foam inserts.Forbes about phones fitting Pip-Boy Edition a Pip-Boy pocket guide, a Vault-Tec perk poster, a RobCo Industries stand (for your Pip-Boy), a capsule case, and the game in a collectible metal case. Fallout 4 Nuke Pack The Fallout 4 Nuke Pack features: a Fallout 4 lunchbox, a 37x10" Fallout 4 Print, a Vault Boy mini bobblehead, and the game in a collectible metal case. The Nuke Pack is sold exclusively in Australia and New Zealand, distributed by EB Games.This Fallout 4 Collector's Edition Comes With a Lunchbox, Is Exclusive to Australia - GameSpot Fallout 4 Mighty Bundle The Fallout 4 Mighty Bundle features: a 100-page hardcover Fallout 4 Franchise Book "...detailing in words and hi-res imagery the history of Fallout over the years", a Fallout Vault Boy Pop! Vinyl figure, and a copy of the game.Fallout 4 Mighty Bundle | PS4 | Pre-Order Now | at Mighty Ape NZ Game of the Year Edition Fallout 4 Game of the Year Edition was released on September 26, 2017, for PC, PS4 and Xbox One; this edition includes all 6 main add-ons. To celebrate the Game of the Year Edition, Bethesda released a limited quantity of Fallout 4 G.O.T.Y. Pip-Boy collector editions, exclusively available in North America at select retailers. The Pip-Boy Edition includes Fallout 4 Game of the Year Edition and retailed for $99.99 USD, and was also released on September 26.Fallout 4: Game of the Year Edition Mod support Fallout 4 is the first Fallout game to have native mod support for consoles. During E3 2015, at the Xbox Conference, Todd Howard went on stage to tell the audience that the Xbox One will offer mod support following the release of the Creation Kit for PC, which is available for download as of April 26, 2016. The Xbox One mods support was released on May 31, and support for PlayStation 4 was due sometime in June but was delayed, and as of September 9, 2016, mods on the PlayStation 4 were canceled.Bethesda news on Creation Kit However, Bethesda and Sony later came to an agreement and allowed mods to release after The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Special Edition is released, however they would be limited to using assets already found within the game files.http://kotaku.com/ps4-skyrim-and-fallout-are-getting-mods-after-all-but-1787456947 On August 28, 2017, Bethesda Game Studios inaugurated paid mods through the Creation Club. Content available on the Creation Club is announced to be fully compatible with the main game, official add-ons and achievements. Downloadable content Bethesda had confirmedhttp://bethesda.net/#en/events/game/fallout-4-launch-and-beyond/2015/09/08/22 there was DLC coming starting early 2016, as well as smaller updates along the same lines as Skyrim has seen. A season pass for all add-ons to come can be bought at a price of $30 USD, €29.99 Euro, which will allow you to download the DLC free of charge, if the season pass was purchased before March 1st 2016. If it was purchased after this date, the price on Steam is €49.99 Euro. The confirmed DLC includes Automatron, Wasteland Workshop, Far Harbor, Contraptions Workshop, Vault-Tec Workshop and Nuka-World. Automatron ''Wasteland Workshop Far Harbor Contraptions Workshop Vault-Tec Workshop Nuka-World'' High Resolution Texture Pack Gallery Fo4 trailer main image.jpg|Garage Press Fallout4 Trailer City.png|Goodneighbor, with Nick Valentine. Press Fallout4 Trailer Deathclaw.png|Deathclaw Press Fallout4 Trailer End.png|Sole Survivor and Dogmeat Press Fallout4 Trailer Highway.png|Highway Press Fallout4 Trailer Protectron.png|Protectron Press Fallout4 Trailer Stadium.png|Diamond City Press Fallout4 Trailer Vault.png|Vault 111 Fallout4LogoOfficial.png|Official logo Fallout4 PowerArmor CoverArt.jpg|Ultra high-res cover-art, released by Bethesda on December 2nd, 2015 The Bethesda Game Studios Team.jpg|The Bethesda Game Studios Team Pre-release concept art Fallout4 Concept Blast.jpg|Nuclear blast concept art, released after the E3 Conference, June 2015 Fallout4 Concept Garage.jpg|Garage Fallout4 Concept Raiders.png|Raiders Fallout4 Concept RedRocket.jpg|Red Rocket Fallout4 Concept Salesman.jpg|Vault-Tec rep Fo4 Concept Pip-Boy Mk4 Build.png|Pip-Boy 1.0 Fallout4 Concept VbirdwDog.jpg|Vertibird Museum of Freedom Mural.jpg|Museum of Freedom concept art, released on the 4th of July, commemorating Independence Day Fo4-mirelurk-concept2.png|Mirelurk ship Fo4 trailer lithograph.jpg|Promotional lithograph Fallout4 Concept Bridge.jpg|Bridge Art of Fo4 wasteland outfits concept art.jpg|Wasteland folk Pre-release screenshots Fallout4 Preston.png|Preston Garvey Fallout4 MinigunKill.png|Minigun kill Fallout4 E3 CityVista.png|City Vista Fallout4 E3 Codsworth1.png|Codsworth Fallout4 E3 Codsworth2.png Fallout4 E3 FaceCreation1.png|Character creation Fallout4 E3 FaceCreation3.png Fallout4 E3 Jetpack.png|Jetpack Fallout4 E3 PipBoy.png|Pip-Boy 3000 Mark IV Fallout4 E3 PipEdition.png Fallout4 E3 Salesman.png|Vault-Tec rep Fallout4 E3 Tractor.png|Tractor Fallout4 E3 Wasteland.png|Glowing Sea Fallout4 E3 Workshop.png|Workshop Damaged synth.png|A synth Park post-War trailer.png|Dogmeat Gameplay videos Fallout 4 Gameplay Demo - IGN Live E3 2015 Fallout 4 - Microsoft E3 Press Conference Gameplay Demo Fallout 4 Base Building Gameplay - IGN Live E3 2015 Fallout 4 – Combat Gameplay Compilation Fallout 4 – Gameplay Exploration See also * Fallout 4 trailer * Fallout 4 FAQ * Official Press Release External links * Official site * Fallout 4 Forum * Fallout 4 on Wikipedia Category:Fallout 4 bg:Fallout 4 de:Fallout 4 es:Fallout 4 fr:Fallout 4 hu:Fallout 4 it:Fallout 4 ja:Fallout 4 ko:폴아웃 4 nl:Fallout 4 no:Fallout 4 pl:Fallout 4 pt:Fallout 4 ru:Fallout 4 sv:Fallout 4 uk:Fallout 4 zh:辐射4